


Serotonin

by Th3_h3adless_writ3r



Category: Dogs of Berlin (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mention of sex, a bit OOC, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_h3adless_writ3r/pseuds/Th3_h3adless_writ3r
Summary: After Erol has the argument with his father, Guido comforts him.
Relationships: Erol Birkan/Guido Mack
Kudos: 10





	Serotonin

It all happened so fast I didn’t even have time to process it. As soon as I saw the framed picture of Guido and myself, being happy, I lost it. I turned to the person whom I was supposed to call father and threw away the pack I was holding, beans spilling all over the floor. And just as those beans just spilled, so did my guts. I told him… everything and he stood there, listening to me, looking at me like I was some freak, the expression on his face never changing. It took all the power I had not to break down and cry right then and there.

“And I hate you!” As I screamed that at my father’s face, Guido entered the apartment, confusion, surprise and concern written all over his face.

“Guido, meet my father” I say suddenly calm. “This is my boyfriend. My partner” I explain looking back at the father. “And yes, we like fucking each other in the ass.”

He looked at me in disgust and left the apartment, running past Guido and almost tripping, letting the door slam shut. When he was gone I finally let the mixed emotions inside of me take charge. I started shaking and crying and Guido ran to me, grabbing and holding me into his arms as I slowly fell to the floor. I’ve never felt more relieved in my entire life. We were both seated on the floor, well, Guido was. I was curled up in his lap, probably looking like and over-sized ball. He was running one of his hands through my hair, combing through my messy, unwashed curls.

“Erol, it’s going to be alright. I am here for you and always be. And what can he even do? Ground you? You are a fully grown adult.” He was trying to calm me down, to make me speak, considering I haven’t said a word since my father left, and that was a while ago.

I took in a deep breath and started talking “I know. I just never pictured myself actually telling him every thing I’ve kept in my heart for so long.” I finally uncurled, stretching almost every part of my body, and climbing off of Guido’s lap, sitting beside him on the hardwood floor. I turned my head to look him in the eyes. “You are amazing, you know that?”

He chuckled and slightly shook his head. “Isn’t that why you fell for me?” He questioned rising an eyebrow. “Come now, we have to clean the spilled beans.” He said standing up and giving me a hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet.

“Do we have to do it now?” I asked looking at him with my puppy eyes. “I was thinking we could do… you know… something else” I smirked.

Guido pulled me towards me until our chests met and gave me a quick kiss on the lips “After we finish cleaning, we can do whatever you like.” Then he let go and walked to the kitchen area, keeling on the floor to start picking up the beans. I sighed and went to help him.

***

Getting all the small beans off the floor was a nightmare and it felt like forever, but at least Guido offered to make dinner while I took a well-deserved shower. I don’t know how much exactly I stayed in the bathroom, but once I was finished, dinner was ready. I quickly put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and rushed to the kitchen, sitting at the table and smiling at the man I love as he placed food on my plate.

We ate in silence for a while, just enjoying the food and each other’s quiet company. There were moments like those when I felt the safest, were I truly felt like home for once in my life. “Hey, love” I started “This food is extremely delicious. That’s why I think you should always be the cook in the house from now on.”

He smirked and responded “We’ll see about that. Now finish your food so we can move to the bedroom.” I smiled back at him like I was a fool, already feeling my pants getting a little too tight in one particular area. I think I could spend a thousand years with that man and never get enough of him.

***

The moments we spent in bed, tangled in one another, after a session of love-making were probably some of the greatest in our domestic life. My head was resting on his chest, while one of my hands was tracing irregular patterns on his abdomen. He was, as usually, playing with my hair. It was something about it being very soft as he once told me, but given that I liked it, I never complained. All of a sudden he shifted from his laying position to a sitting one and pulled me onto his lap, kissing me. It took me by surprise so for a few seconds I frozen in place, staring at his face.

He pulled away and looked at me slightly confused “Is everything all right, love? You want me to stop? Are you tired?” I shook my head and moved my arms to rest around his neck, then I pulled him back in.

We were kissing again and this time I in the lead, giving my all, putting everything I had in that kiss, and Guido was doing the same until we were full on making out like horny teenagers. He moved his hands down my back until he reached my butt and grabbed it, squeezing hard and making me moan a little in the back of my throat. Now, he wasn’t usually like this after we just had sex literally five minutes prior, but I didn’t mind. It felt nice.

I was clueless about how much time passed until we pulled away and gasped for air. Turning my head and looking at the clock on the nightstand I discovered it has only been two to three minutes, but for me it felt like an eternity, as if the time had stopped and we were captured in our kiss like a very old sculpture exposed in a museum.

“Wow, Guido” I start after I catch my breath “What has gotten into you? You’re not usually like this.” And he wasn’t. He preferred cuddles and small kisses and pecks after fucking.

“I wanted to try something else, something fresh, new. To make our nights more… interesting, to put it like that.” He answered and pecked my lips one last time before laying back down on the bed and pulling me close before dragging the covers over us. I turned off the lamp on the nightstand as he moved on his side with his back facing me and I wrapped myself around him like a koala bear on a Eucalyptus branch. “Good night, my Erol. I love you!”

“Good night, my dearest Guido. I love you the most!” And with those being said we both drifted off to sleep. It wasn’t that late, but it has been a long day -especially for me- for both of us so we deserved all the sleep we could get.


End file.
